FMA World
by DoodleStarlight
Summary: Gwen, a normal 14 year old girl, was sucked into a gate to Full Metal Alchemist, Only remembering what happens in the series, a backpack with Red hairspray, and a laptop with her headphones, how can she survive this world of her Fangirl dream?


Gwen is a 14 year old girl that has a twin sister; she goes to Reesbell Academy of the Arts, were she masters Computer Technology and Manga Drawing. Gwen has gold hair, but dyed it to a Red color and has Dark Green eyes, as if from a Lake that's green.

Sara, a 18 year old girl, who just got out of highschool, who has blond hair and Brown eyes, got into her 2010 Toyota Outback- well, it was her parents, her over protective dad doesn't want to get her one yet. "Just you wait dad, you're going to get a JOB like mom, and so I'm going to need a CAR." She thought out loud. "Sissy, Daddy said you can't have a car yet." It was Kris, her 8 year old sister, she had her mom's coca brown hair, and Deep Blue eye's like her dad's. "For the first time, Sara, I have to agree with Kris, dad DID say you couldn't have a CAR until you turn 20." It was Gwen. "Oh come on Gwen, you ALWAYS have fights with everyone, even…" Sara stopped as Gwen's Twin came in, Siena. Siena was about 3 minutes older then Gwen, and looked nothing like her; she has a lighter blond color, and light brown eyes that look mysterious, as if from another land. "Hey Sara." Siena said gloomy. "By the looks of it, you stayed up all night, Anime watcher!" Sara laughed. "HEY! It's not MY fault Soul Eater has NEW episodes!" Siena yelled. Gwen, Siena, and Sara were all Anime watchers by heart, but Siena watched more series of Anime, while Gwen and Sara stuck to a series. Gwen and Sara like are main Anime we are focusing on, Full Metal Alchemist.

Sara looked back of the seat were her 3 sisters were; they were in front of their school. "Hey, you three going to leave and get an A+ for me or what?" she asked. "SARA, we can't give any A+'s!" Kris giggled. The three sisters left the car. As if it was the right moment, Sara's phone started ringing E.T. by Katy Parry, Kira, her best friend. "Kira, what is it? I need to go to work." Sara said. "SARA! AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH WORK, GO TO YOUR HOUSE!" Kira yelled. "Dude, I go home EVERY day AFTER work, what is it?" Sara said, irritated by Kira's annoyance. "THERE'S A GATE ABOVE YOUR HOUSE SARA!" Kira screamed with delight. "Wait- a gate? Like a FMAB gate?" Sara paused. "YES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? YES!" Kira screamed. "Kira, can you please STOP screaming, I get it." Sara said quietly, her ears straining. "Wait, what day is it Kira?" Sara asked. "Monday, why?" Kira said. "Monday's I get the day off, I'm going home, get the club to, tell them I'm going to go Plan 12." Sara said. "SARA! No! Don't go Plan 12! You could never come back!" Kira gasped. Sara swerved the car around and put her phone on speaker. "I DON'T CARE KIRA! I could finally see what their world is like!" Sara said, speeding toward her house, a dark huge cloud was around her street, and sure enough, a gate from FMAB (FMA brotherhood) was above her house. Sara ran inside and got her survival kit and backpack and sprang outside. She got to a ladder that went to the roof. "Wow and actual gate." Sara said. "SARA! What are you doing!?" It was Gwen, and she, too, had her survival kit and a backpack. "Gwen? You're going to?" Sara said, confused. "Meet another fan of FMA! REMEMBER?" Gwen said smiling. "I'm not going to miss a chance seeing a gate! I decided to play hooky. " Gwen, said; now grinning.

Gwen's P.O.V

It was an amazing sight of colors, but those black children were staring at me. 'Aren't they supposed to be CLAWING at me?' I think. I may be 14, but I could be ANY age in FMA, and otherwise, I AM a fan of FMA. I was now in a white room. 'Looks like I'm going to meet Truth.' I think. Sure enough, there he was. Sadly, I knew what this also meant. "So, you want to go to the other side?" He asked. "Y-yeah…" I stammer. "Ho ho, looks like you know this world well." Truth said. "Yes, I do." I say, this is going to be a long conversation. "I guess you know what this means, don't you?" He said. I gulp equivalent exchange, what's he going to take? "Hmm, oh I know!" Truth yelled. "Let's have your memory!" He said. My memory, like the last episode of the first series of FMA? Or like Amnesia? "Yes, you'll have Amnesia in case you're wondering." He said, as if he knows what I was thinking. "Wait, can I have some things?" I ask just in case. "Yeah, why?" Truth asked. "I want to remember what happens in FMAB, My Laptop, and it can have infinite battery and connection." I say. "Huh, Ok, done." He says. I go through the door, and I remember NOTHING.c

I wake up on a sidewalk, with people around me. Two of them were the Elric brothers, at least I knew THAT much. By the looks of it, I was in the middle of the series, because Winry was there as well. "Are you ok little girl?" That was Al. I blew a fuse, one thing I still know is I HATE being called a little girl. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" I yell, people start staring at the brothers. "Ed, is this your sister?" Winry asked. By the sound of it maybe, I could have been their sibling, but another thing I knew, I wasn't a **Mary Sue**. Ed looks at me. "Winry, HOW COULD SHE? THINK: we are the only children are Mom had, she looks younger than us, so by fact, she could not be my sister." I start twitching. "IM NOT YOUNG, LIKE A LITTLE GIRL." I say, coldly, being called a Little Girl is really annoying. That's when Roy pushes through the crowd. "Fullmetal! What is going on!?" He yelled. Ed started snapping back, "I DON'T KNOW HER! OK COLONEL?" by the looks of it, they were going to fight, I started laughing. "What is with you guys fighting all the time!?" I say out loud, and then everyone fell silent. Roy looked at Ed. "Fullmetal, this is now your problem." He said, and left. I was still laughing. "And Pipsqueak over there claps his hands if he's happy and does alchemy!" I say, not even knowing what I just said. "What did you say?" Ed says. "I said you go like this!" I say and clap my hands and put them on the ground, which out of no were, a giant statue saying: ED SAYS HE'S NOT SHORT came out of the ground. I stopped laughing hysterically and looked at my creation. Al looks amazed, "Big brother! She's maybe a State Alchemist! She did it without a Transmutation Circle!" he said. Ed stared not amazed. "OR, she saw the Truth…" He said softly. I suddenly noticed my backpack with my stuff, I check and was relived. "THANK GOODNESS!" I say. Apparently, I remembered what the Internet and a Laptop was.

Ed stares confused at what he is seeing. I bet he thought it was a large square. (That lights up! XD) I look up and had my first memory back- and it was how I came here. And for the heck of it, I fainted.

"Brother! She's awake!" was the first thing I hear. I was in a bed, it wasn't a hospital one, it looked like… OH GOD. I jump out of the bed quickly. "What- were AM I!?" I yell. "Easy, can you please sit down, this is a guest bedroom, don't worry." Al says. Ed looks at me, and at that same moment a gust of wind blew my hat that was also in my backpack and it fell on my head, It had on the back of it (it was a baseball cap kind.) said my name: Gwen Trish. Yeah that's my last name to. This was one of the wrong moments to have that hat blow on my head, for one it said on the front: FMA fan. I was just PRAYING he didn't know what these initials were. 'Please, don't know what they mean PLEASE.' I think. "Umm, Brother, why are you looking at her like that?" Al asked. I can tell it was his thoughtful face, 'NOO!' I thought, well, looks like he did know it. Ed takes the hat and looks on the back. "Gwen Trish." He reads. "Is this your name?" Ed asks. "Name?" I look at him like a 2 year old. "I don't think I have one…" I say. I HAD AMNESIA, what'd you expect, I don't know my name. "Well who cares, that's now your name." Ed said. I started fading out. 'NO NOT KNOW!' I think. I was having another memory; it was my family and my name this time. This time, I didn't faint, but even worse, I start crying and speaking out loud: "Mom, Dad, Siena, Kris, Sara, are you there? It's Gwen…" I say starting to have a tear on my right eye dropping. When I snap out of it, I hear Al yelling at Ed in the other room. "KNOW YOU DONE IT ED! Know she's crying!" he yelled. I hear Ed objecting, "DID YOU EVEN HEAR HER!? Look, Al, she remembered a bit of her real life, can you look into who she is and try to get any information with her?" He asked. "Fine, but don't expect me to get much." Al said.

The next thing I know Al comes in the guest room, I acted like nothing happened, on my Laptop, watching FMAB episode 1, and I watched the series over and over and over. Al comes over, I shut the laptop, and I didn't want them to know that I knew ALMOST EVERYTHING about them. Al stares at me, confused, and stares at the (strange square with the world Dell on it XD) Laptop. I look at him. "What?" I ask; like if nothing was wrong. "Umm, I was wondering if you knew how you came here." Al asked. 'Dude, I just heard what you guys were talking about. NOT COOL.' I decided to keep up the act and say: "No, why?" I was trying to hold my Fangirling, I was lying to my favorite character in FMA, I wanted to tell the truth, but, I know everything about the brothers, and everything that Ed finds out, at some point, he HAS to report it to Roy, if I say I'm from the other side of the gate, it will blow my cover. Then my email ringtone came on, Stupid Girls by Pink!. 'Ugg, really not now…' I thought. Even worse, my headphones were of (they were included with the laptop.) Al looks at the laptop, "What is that sound?" he asked. "NOTHING!" I yell over the song. I quickly check the email. It's from my big sis, Sara. Here's what it said.

_Dear Gwen,_

_How is FMA world going? Tell me what you had to sacrifice please. That would be nice, if you could ever get this, Please tell me everything that happened! I couldn't go with you because you jumped first, and the gate closed. You may not know me, or maybe you do. Man! Please tell me what happened OK?_

_You're Sister,_

_Sara_

I was holding back the tears; I don't want Al to see me cry again. Even though I wasn't a Mary Sue, I wish Al liked me, but who cares, he will have Mei-Chan or something, and plus, I'm from the other world- or EARTH. I looked at Al, with a serious face; I didn't care anymore if Ed told Roy. "All right I'll tell…" I said.

After I tell him how I met Truth, I realized what was going on; I just could be marked as an E.T.! "Sorry!" I say and run out the door, NOW the tears go on cue. I find a corner that no one goes to anymore for some odd reason. I then sit there, sooner or later, for sure, the military will find me, and I just want to go home. Even though this is a Fan Girl's dream, I miss my family. Why don't I just go back!? Sure enough, the military found me. And to make matters worse, Ed and Al were there, and I was red with tears. They could tell, I wanted to go home, where I belonged. I look up; Roy was holding me by the T-shirt. "Why did you run away?" He asked. I had no choice. I kicked him right in the but and run off, man, in this world, I could RUN. Sadly, Al and Ed could run the same pace. "Gwen! Wait!" Al yelled. I wanted to, but I couldn't, I couldn't risk feeling alone again.

When I was 5, I was at an adoption center with Siena. We felt so alone then, we got beaten to death by bullies, it wasn't a good 3 years. Then an amazing thing happened, My Mom and Dad adopted us! Now that I could be a Wanted girl, I did NOT want to feel the same way as before. I felt like stopping, but I could tell that Ed and Al were still chasing me. I mean, Al was a suite of armor, and Ed's arm and leg was automail, how could I NOT know? I decided to turn and face them, they stopped, confused. I smile like a kid, "If you're happy and you know it… CLAP YOUR HANDS!" Now that I could Alchemy, I could do some stuff to run away from them. I made a giant wall between us and continue running. I could hear Roy and Ed fighting, "Fullmetal! Where is she!?" Roy yelled. "COLONEL! She's on the other side of the wall!" Ed yelled. This was going to be a long day, I keep running, and I found an ally way. I was completely wet, I just realized that my dye wasn't permanent; luckily, they would be looking for a red haired girl. I found some water, and I spray it on my hair, I was now a dirty blond girl, now for my clothes. Apparently, alley ways have clothing shops. Weird. I check my pocket, there was some money from Alphonse, there was enough to get a new T-shirt, or a… dress. I hated dresses as long as a live, but this time, there was a Teal colored one. I buy it for 10$ in our world. I look so different now, and get out of that alley way. I decided to dye my backpack, red. I always bring extra hair spray, encase if I lose the color. Now I look like a central girl. Ed and Al come by, right up to me. "Excuse me, miss, have you seen a little red haired girl?" Now, the real question is, WHY DO THEY CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!? I controlled my anger and reply. "No, why?" "Were tracking her down, she is going to give us some answers." Ed says. "Oh my, I feel like this whole world is always trying to get answers, I can't even go HOME because of it." I say, man, I'm a good actor.

When the brothers left, I continued walking away from them; I didn't want to act suspicious. Who wouldn't? I was wanted now, and that was all there is to it. This time, I had my ringtone muted. A new email reply. Here's how I replied:

_Dear Sara,_

_This world is a bit amazing, but I'm wanted here, because they want answers from me, I still don't remember that much, but I remember are family. Tell Siena I said Hi! I miss you guys!_

_You're sister,_

_Gwen_

Well looks like Sara replied, because my laptop was buzzing like crazy. I climbed a hill, no one was there.

OR SO I THOUGHT. When I checked my email I felt a presence of a midget. And by a midget, I mean Ed, looks like they weren't just finding me; they were looking at the central girl that had her bag buzzing. "Why hello Gwen, can you come with us?" Ed asked, devilish. "NO." I say. I then do the best thing I could to him: I showed him a GIF on devaintART that did the following: Winry was going to attack Ed, and Ed pulls out a wedding ring. Man, that one could even stop AL in his tracks. "Well well, brother looks like you like someone…" he says staring at Ed. At that time, I saw my chance, there was a nearby bathroom, and walk to it, and change my clothes, the dress was a bit useless any way, I couldn't run in it. I didn't care about dying my hair. I start running, this time, Ed and Al didn't chase me, they were still arguing about the GIF. "Man and I thought he would admit it…" I say as I continue running. I pass Roy, and he stares at me, but looks at the other way, NOW I cue opening my laptop and playing Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack, and I play it LOUD. I wanted EVERYONE to look at me, it would be amazing, like my own movie. Then it hit me…what would happen to the series? I read the reply from my sister.

_Dear Gwen,_

_You will NOT believe this! You're in the series! I saw episode 20, I saw Ed and Al chasing you! Why were you wearing a dress before that? Anyway, please come back soon! _

_You're Sister,_

_Sara_

Wait. What really happened on episode 20? OH, Hohenheim visited Pinako, and Ed was supposed to find out that transmutation of his childhood was not his mom. If I was in episode 20, then that meant… I need to have Ed find out as soon as I can. I light bulb struck my head. I took the train that was nearest to me, I was at the train station, it was to Resembool, and of course, Ed and Al followed. After a slow train ride, I ran off to their house. I could hear Al asking his brother, "Brother, what is she doing, going to our house?" he asked. "I don't know Al, but it has to be good." Ed says. I find were Ed was supposed to dig, and I start digging, and digging. I found the hair, and found a bucket filled with water. Al and Ed stare, in confusion. I slowly look down. "Ed, what was your mom's hair color?" I knew the story; he was going to say Chestnut color. Sure enough, he did. "This is black." I say and show him the hair. We all dig some more and find the bones, I say everything Pinako says. "Ed, you didn't transmute your mom." I say. Ed starts laughing, "Al, don't worry, this to him was a burden, now he has hope." I say. Ed stares, confused. "How did you know?" I finally reply. "I was from a world where there is NO Alchemy; instead, there is Rocket science. You are very popular in our world." I say. I show him episode 19, and what he did.

I look around, I was at the military base, I was tired, and I didn't want to run any more. I stare around, Al was staring at me, and so was Ed. They didn't know about the gate. I just did a spoiler alert in an Anime and not in my world. Having them staring at me was unusual. "WHAT?" I ask, I was getting annoyed. "Umm, Gwen, how old are you?" Al asked. "My sister told me I'm about 14 in my world." I reply. "Hmm, 14 in this world, hey! That's my age!" Al says, exited. WOW. I completely forgot how old Al was, I mean, he IS a suit of armor.

I stared, silently at Al, I was 14, and he was to, why do I feel like this is weird. Wait, where was I again? I looked around. I was in Mustang's room, oh, right. He held something in his hands. "I believe this is yours." Roy says, and gives Al a small tabby cat, and an Ocicat. "Cats!" I say, exited. I have a natural love for cats. Out of no were, I took the Ocicat. The Ocicat quickly liked me. Ed and Al stare in confusion, but by the looks of it, Al liked the fact that I loved cats. I call the cat Spotty, for she had spots. Yes I know, I could have thought of a clever name, but it takes FOREVER to have me decide on a name, so I kept it simple. When we left I heard a voice. "I'm glad the fire man over there didn't find out…" I looked in my backpack, were I put Spotty. "Was that you Spotty?" I asked. "Yes, I'm a talking Chimera. Get used to it." Spotty said as she looked up at me. What more could a Fan girl want? A talking Chimera as a pet! But it hit me, what did Spotty get mixed with? "Oh yeah, I'm a mix of an Ocicat, and a Bobtail." Spotty said. And People made Chimera's that were different spices, and not the same. WOW. "How can you talk?" I asked. "Great, we have a girl that is our problem that talks to bags." Ed said. "You know, Edward Elric that was really rude of you." Spotty said. Ed looked at Spotty. "How can you…" Ed stammered. "She's a…Chimera, Ed." I say. GREAT. I'm pretty sure I just swished up some dreadful memories about a certain Chimera. WHY DID NINA DIE!

It was the weekend! Finally! I decided to sleep in.

Al's P.O.V

It was Saturday, we were in our hotel room, and the new girl in our care, Gwen, decided to sleep in. For the first time ever, Ed was caring about a GIRL, but it was only because she said how she got here to me, and then ran away, going, "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Alphonse!" It was as if she knew me, then she said we were popular in her world. It was amazing! She even likes cats! I just HOPE Brother didn't tell Colonel Mustang ALL what happened, that would suck. I decided to see if Brother was awake, and he was. "Big Brother, what are you doing?" I ask. "Oh, hey Al, I was just thinking about Nina." Ed says. Oh yeah, I remember Gwen mentioning that her pet cat Spotty was a Chimera. I look back at the Guest bedroom; an alarm was coming out of the mysterious square that Gwen always carries. (Gwen: I KNEW IT! It IS a Square to them! XD) I checked inside the room. "Brother, do you know how she is able to do that?" I ask, pointing. The alarm Gwen already told us, she said it helps wake her up. But right now, she is dead asleep, and that alarm is going off like crazy. Ed comes over and looks in the room. "HOW IS SHE ABLE TO DO THAT!?" Ed asks out loud. "Big brother, I already asked that." I say. Sometimes Brother doesn't listen what I say, unless I call him short, which I will NEVER do. "Ugg, stupid alarm…" Gwen spoke out loud. She leans over and hits a button on her square. And then gets up. "What are you guys doing?" She asks. She was in a tank top and shorts. She goes past us like and goes to the kitchen, and gets a glass of water, drinks it and goes and presses another button on her square. A light appears on it, and she presses more buttons, and saying some weird language or something. "LOL!" she keeps on saying. Weird.

Gwen's P.O.V

AND I WAS CORRECT! I overheard Ed and Al talking about something, And I know, probably EVERY fangirl would do it, eavesdrop. Anyway the keep on saying Square, I wondered why. Then Al says the following: "Why does she always press a button on the **Square** and it lights up?" so, I WAS CORRECT! They DO think my laptop is a square! XD

Anyway, we had to leave early, ON A SATURDAY! DX so much for a sleep in day. Then I did what I don't normally do, I check the mirror in the bathroom. I got out my hairspray; I guess I don't really need to describe dying my hair, because EVERY girl knows what it is like I bet. I got the hair dryer in the bathroom, don't need to describe THAT either. THEN, I got out a hair band, and walla! I tied my hair in a pony tail. I got out and I noticed that Ed and Al were in my room. They were trying to see how my 'Square' worked. I had one thing to say, "MY LAPTOP!" Cue the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack and Matrix slow motion now. I run and grab my Laptop, and noticed that Ed put a transmutation circle on it. Being a Computer Geek as well, I do ONE meme I bet everyone shall know as of now. "FALCON PUNCH!" I yell and hit Ed in the stomach. Yes, all fangirls of Ed out there: I DIDN'T HIT HIM THAT HARD. I wasn't MY fault he put a transmutation circle on it. I then noticed it was chalk. CHALK on a LAPTOP. I then forget I was in FMA world. "WHAT IS WITH YOU!? IT HAD WINDOWS 8 ON IT YOU IDIOT!" I was going to slap Ed, and then I saw Al. MAN, it was lucky for Ed that he had Al as a brother. With his suit of armor, I snapped out of 'I think I'm still in the 21st century my world and not in FMA'.

I then used all my special way of lecturing people from my family and introduced it to Ed. "NOW, do you understand Ed?" I ask. I had just given him a simple grab the hand and toss him around everywhere.


End file.
